


Il ‘bulletto’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [67]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il breve periodo in cui gli Arcobaleno furono una vera, anche se piccola, famiglia.Songfic su: The Killers - Human (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIZdjT1472Y."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: "And I'm on my knees looking for the answerAre we human or are we dancer?"(The Killers, Dancer, 2009)Seguito di 'Per una motocicletta'.





	Il ‘bulletto’

Il ‘bulletto’

“Non puoi non avere un trauma cranico in quelle condizioni. Quindi stai fermo e lasciati fasciare” ordinò Reborn. Una mano sul calcio della pistola e l’altra al cappello, che teneva abbassato con indice e pollice.

Skull sbuffò, seduto vicino all’ampia finestra, guardando fuori con gli occhi liquidi.

“Tu sei sempre convinto che io abbia un trauma cranico per ogni cosa” borbottò.

Colonnello caricò il bazooka e se lo caricò sulla spalla.

“Appena troviamo quel bulletto da due soldi, gliela faremo pagare, _kora_!” gridò.

Skull inarcò un sopracciglio. Verde era intento a fasciargli la testa, lì dove c’era una profonda ferita ed i suoi capelli biondi si erano macchiati di sangue.

Vyper era intenta a lavargli la parrucca sporca di sangue, dando le spalle a tutti gli altri.

“Mi ha solo rubato la motocicletta e mi ha pestato. La colpa è mia per la mia disattenzione, ma non è certo qualcosa per cui valga la pena disturbare gli Arcobaleno” mormorò Skull.

“Valletto, tu resti uno di noi Arcobaleno” ringhiò Reborn.

“Già, siamo una famiglia e come tale ci aiutiamo a vicenda” disse gentilmente Cielo. Spalancò la finestra e lasciò che entrasse l’aria della primavera.

Fong ne approfittò per coricarsi sul davanzale, accavallando le gambe.

“Non per mettere in dubbio la tua parola, ma… Di preciso chi ha avuto la forza per batterti?

Dai, a me puoi dirlo. Sono il tuo preferito. Questa è già la terza volta che facciamo gli Arcobaleno insieme” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino. I suoi canini aguzzi brillavano alla luce del sole e la lunga treccia mora gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Dicci la verità, _Kora_! Così possiamo andare a dargli una lezione! Tanto non c’è nessuno di più forte del Generale Mirch! Lal sì che è un vero uomo!” gridò Colonnello.

Skull sospirò pesantemente.

“Verde, non c’è bisogno di tutta questa tensione. Tanto mi rigenero…” borbottò.

Verde negò con il capo.

“Tutte le ferite che ti vengono inferte da questo misterioso motociclista sono più profonde di quelle normali, o ti saresti già rigenerato.  
Mi stai obbligando a diventare medico… e a scoprire il mio lato Scoglio per preparare gl’intrugli necessari” borbottò.

“Senti, Skull. Almeno indicaci dove trovarlo. Lo minacceremo un po’ e basta” propose Reborn.

Vyper sospirò pesantemente.

< Sono convinta che qualsiasi cosa facciamo non servirà niente. Ci sono forze troppo potenti a schiacciare Skull… ed io lo so. Questa è una conoscenza nota a chiunque abbia avuto a che fare con il mondo della lirica > pensò.

Skull si guardò una mano ed espirò pesantemente dalle narici.

< Questa era la situazione che doveva vivere sempre mio fratello Giotto. Una banda di strambi definibili più che amici, una famiglia sempre presente per lui, ma che non sapeva per niente considerare se stessi. Un agglomerato di segreti taciuti, ma tanto affetto.

Però lo so come va a finire quando si vive una finta favola. Alla fine ci si sta solo esibendo su un palco, si recita e canta la propria parte.

Alla fine mi troverò come sempre in ginocchio a chiedermi se siamo umani o ballerini? > s’interrogò.

“Si trova all’altro locale per motociclisti di Namimori. ‘Sta sempre lì, però solo dalle sei alle sette di sera. Quello che non si toglie mai il casco con la cresta” spiegò Skull.

Cielo corrugò la fronte.

“Detto così, sembra la tua di descrizione” ammise.

Skull ridacchiò, osservando il proprio casco da motociclista appoggiato sul tavolinetto.

< Beh, è mio nipote, ci sta che ci somigliamo in alcune cose > pensò.


End file.
